Estado Metal, Emocional e Físico de R Lupin
by T Ani Savioli
Summary: Remus tem uma visitante noturna chama Nymphadora Tonks.


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
Estado Mental, Emocional e Físico de R Lupin © Elorapid (caroline arroba heyduk. net)  
Mental, Emotional and Phisical State of R Lupin - http/www. fanfiction. net/s/1596533/1/  
Tradução © Ameria  
Copyright © Jan/2004

ESTA FANFIC É UMA **TRADUÇÃO

* * *

**

**Estado Mental, Emocional e Físico de R. Lupin**

Remus estava surpreso uma noite por sentir o peso em sua cama. Estava surpreso por muitas razões; era tarde da noite, bem depois da meia noite, e todos os hóspedes da casa estavam dormindo há muitas horas; sua cama tinha sido cama para uma pessoa por muitos, muitos anos – muitos mais do que ele se preocupou em contar – e o fato de que alguém tinha entrado debaixo das cobertas o estava deixando assustado.

Ele abriu os olhos contra a escuridão opressiva. Eles se ajustaram rapidamente ao quarto iluminado pela luz da lua, e logo fitaram a familiar face redonda de Tonks.

"_Nymphadora_" pensou, com um torto sorriso cansado.

— Nymphad...

— Remus — ela disse perigosamente, e fez uma pausa —, como tem sido suas noites?

— Boas, até agora — ela bufou frente ao claro insulto dele.

— Bem, as minhas tem sido perfeitamente ruins.Tem um vampiro ou alguma coisa que fica fazendo barulho nas paredes, um sugador de sangue. Vou ter que pedir ao Moody para dar uma olhada. Talvez você pudesse, você conhece suas Criaturas das Trevas, mas até lá, eu não posso dormir nem por um instante.

— Vejo — Remus disse, sufocando um bocejo. — E o meu quarto virou o melhor local para o seu descanso temporário? — Tonks rangeu o nariz, seu nariz normal, pequeno e redondo, e pensou.

— Depende.

— De que?

— De duas coisas. A primeira é que eu preciso testar o quão confortável a sua cama é. — Ela girou de costas e fez o que Remus achou parecido com uma dança dos vermes-cegos. Ela balançou as costelas para cima e para baixo, fazendo Remus subir e descer com seus movimentos. Então ela levantou as pernas, braços e cabeça numa volta, deixando-os caírem pesadamente na cama sem cerimônia.

Remus piscou. Apoiou a cabeça na palma das mãos e olhou a mulher próxima dele, que tinha finalmente se acalmado e estava olhando para o teto.

— Os resultados?

— Hum — ela disse, completamente perdida em pensamentos —, tem uma mola solta no fundo do colchão. Apesar disso, essa cama é _muito_ mais confortável que a minha.

— Eu tive muito para consertar quando cheguei aqui. Essa cama, por exemplo, estava em farrapos naquele canto, não agradeça ao Kreacher.

Ela arranhou a orelha distraidamente. Remus se encontrou olhando para a pele de Tonks. Ele não sabia se era a luz da lua que fazia a pele dela parecer tão suave ou se ela tinha feito aquilo com suas habilidades de metamorfomaga. Só então ocorreu a ele que ele estava mais próximo de uma mulher do que tinha estado em muito tempo. Ele teve esse absurdo e irracional desejo de alcançá-la e tocá-la, só para ter certeza de que era real.

— Segundo teste — ela disse, subitamente rolando de lado e parando muito, muito perto do nariz de Remus. — Determinando a saúde mental, emocional e física da companhia.

Ignorando o fato que ele podia sentir a respiração dela roçando contra sua face, ele tentou sorrir para ela. — Aha, e quando eu vou saber o resultado desses testes? — perguntou, divertido.Tonks bocejou, sorrindo maliciosa e cansadamente para ele.

— Esses testes são muito delicados, você sabe. Poderia levar dias.

Remus cuidadosamente controlou suas emoções e levantou uma sobrancelha. Significava que ela estaria fazendo regulares visitas noturnas nos próximos dias? A possibilidade causou um quente sentimento de queimação no seu estômago, como algo que estava fazendo cócegas nele. Ele teve, também, o inacreditável desejo de rir e ficar sério ao mesmo tempo. Ela não imagina o quão impróprio seria para ela desfilar em volta da cama dele à noite?

_Estou pensando como a minha mãe ._

Se Molly os encontrasse assim – sem insinuar que eles estivessem fazendo algo errado, tecnicamente – ela talvez os atirasse na rua. Remus não encontrou forças para mandar Tonks sair. Ele achou difícil encontrar um modo de dizer isso educadamente, mas descobriu que estava se sentindo um pouco rebelde; deixasse que Molly os encontrasse. De fato, deixasse que Molly os encontrasse num bolo de braços e lençóis pela manhã.

"_Estou perdendo a cabeça _", Remus pensou, fechando os olhos horrorizado. Fechou as pálpebras e abriu a boca para mandar Tonks embora, mas a encontrou dormindo pacificamente ao seu lado, sua face branca e serena. Fechou a boca e suspirou profundamente, rolando de costas. Com as mãos atrás de cabeça, fitou o teto. Desde a primeira vez que a encontrou, Tonks o surpreendia com tudo o que dizia e fazia. Com um sorriso inexplicável e quase bobo, Remus permitiu que o sono tomasse conta dele denovo.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, Tonks tinha desaparecido.

* * *

Outra noite, outra visita.

Tonks esperou até onze e meia para ir para a cama dele. Remus estava audivelmente dormindo, os dias cheios o estavam esgotando, e ele não estava esperando que ela voltasse. Não tinha visto Tonks o dia todo e tentou não pensar nela ou em sua última visita. Uma única vez Molly o pegou olhando para o nada, mas com certeza ela não sabia o motivo de ele sonhar acordado.

Tinha que admitir que estava extremamente grato em vê-la, em seus pijamas de flanela, subindo na cama dele.

— Oi — ela sussurrou, puxando as cobertas até o queixo espiando Remus por cima das pontas esfiapadas.

— De novo? — ele respondeu cansadamente.

— Lógico. Não determinei o estado da minha companhia ainda.

— E o vampiro? — ela rangeu o nariz e obrigou os olhos a se fecharem.

— Ainda lá. Moody não estava por aí.

— Ele estava aqui para o chá com Molly — Tonks abriu um dos olhos escuros.

— Quando? — Remus tentou lembrar no meio de seu estado sonolento.

— No final da tarde, eu me lembro. Você tinha saído para fazer um trabalho, claro.

— Claro. Droga — Tonks disse, fechando os olhos de novo. Remus, também, deixou as pálpebras caírem, ignorando o fato que Tonks estava a uma pequena distância dele. Quando ele estava prestes a mergulhar em seu sono sem sonhos, sentiu um cutucão nas costelas. Ele grunhiu e forçou os olhos a se abrirem. A face jovem de Tonks — _tão inacreditavelmente jovem_ — surgiu para ele através da noite.

— O que a Molly pensaria? — ela perguntou, com uma voz perversa.

— Ouso dizer que ela desmaiaria e nos faria pagar pelo nosso mau comportamento — Remus disse, bocejando ao final das palavras. Tonks deu uma risada alta. Remus fez menção de por o dedo nos lábios dela para calá-la, mas pensou melhor. Seu dedo foi descansar em sua própria boca.

— Shhh.

— Ah... certo — Tonks sussurrou. — Me faça um favor.

— Humm? — Remus murmurou, o sono levando a melhor novamente.

— Ria.

— Perdão? — Remus não queria que nada mais a calasse e ele finalmente pudesse dormir.

— Ria.

— Talvez depois — Tonks riu, silenciosamente dessa vez.

— Você tem cócegas?

— Não — ele mentiu.

Remus sentiu uma mão apertar suas costelas, e se torceu soltando um bufo de surpresa.

— Ton... — ele começou, mas foi interrompido quando Tonks levantou e inclinou-se para aumentar o acesso de cócegas em suas costelas. Ela começou a fazer cócegas nele movendo os dedos por seu corpo e apertando em alguns lugares. Ele se retorceu, se sacudiu e tentou a melhor maneira de não rir. Era inevitável, de qualquer forma, e ele soltou uma gargalhada contra sua própria vontade.

Ele tentou abafar sua risada, mas foi em vão. Finalmente, respirou fundo e segurou ambas as mãos dela firmemente acima de seu corpo. Ele estava ofegante, tanto quanto ela. Ela estava rindo, mas logo as risadas cessaram e seus olhos atentos viajaram para as mãos deles.

— Você... é... _terrível _ — ele ofegou, forçando as mãos para soltar o aperto.

— Você riu — ela disse, olhando para ele. Remus já estava totalmente atento em meio àquilo, sua camiseta de dormir tinha subido acima de seu estômago e seu cabelo tinha sido todo jogado por cima de sua face. Ainda que semi-consciente, Remus sentiu como se um balão tivesse explodido dentro dele. Era a primeira vez que ria em muito tempo.

— Estou surpresa que as mulheres não se atirem aos seus pés — Tonks disse casualmente, facilmente, de um jeito que Remus nunca poderia ter imaginado dizendo uma coisa daquela.

— Se atirar aos pés de um homem que vira um monstro uma vez por mês? — perguntou suavemente, fechando os olhos, sem vontade de encará-la. Um rosto tão jovem.

— Se atirar aos pés de um homem atencioso, educado e inteligente — ela disse. Ele sentiu a mão dela contra sua testa. — E um homem que é completamente formidável — Remus abriu os olhos. A mão dela estava brincando com um cacho de cabelo que tinha caído no rosto dele. Sentiu-se tonto. Sentiu como se estivesse flutuando, incapaz de sentir o resto do corpo exceto onde a mão dela ocasionalmente tocava sua testa.

— Estou velho, Tonks — ela sorriu.

— Não está não.

— Mais velho que você — ele insistiu. "_Muito mais velho_", pensou.

— Isso importa? — Remus não tinha certeza de sobre o que eles estavam falando.

— Nymphadora... — a mão dela afastou-se da face dele.

— Vou levar Moody ao meu quarto amanhã, e não perturbarei você de novo.

— Eu...

— Boa noite, Remus — ela disse, e deitou, se cobrindo, ficando em silêncio. Remus suspirou profundamente.

— Boa noite, Tonks.

* * *

Remus descobriu, para seu total espanto, que não conseguia dormir. Tentou todas as posições que conseguiu imaginar, e no processo derrubou seus travesseiros e a maioria das cobertas. Agora ele tinha se acalmado, ouvindo a chuva pesada espirrar contra as paredes e janelas. Relâmpagos iluminavam o quarto em curtos espaços de tempo, estalando palidamente. Eles sempre eram seguidos por uma explosão de trovão que chacoalhava as janelas.

Tonks não veio.

Ele deu uma olhada no relógio, notando que eram quinze para uma. Deixou a cabeça cair pesadamente na cama, lembrando tarde demais que os travesseiros estavam nos seus pés. Remus obrigou seus olhos a se fecharem. Tentou escutar qualquer tipo de movimento, mas só ouviu o ruído da chuva e o uivo do vento.

Decidindo que não dormiria tão breve, Remus se levantou e saiu do quarto. Ele tinha todas as intenções de descer e ir à cozinha, mas em vez disso, se encontrou indo para o corredor que levava ao quarto de Tonks. Se sentindo como um curioso adolescente de quinze anos, ele observou atentamente o quarto escuro.

A cama dela estava vazia e intocada.

Preocupado, ele virou-se e refez seu caminho escada abaixo. Tinha chegado em Grimmauld Place atrasado e se arrastou para seu quarto sem ver ou falar com ninguém. Tinha suposto que Tonks estaria no quarto dela, dormindo, mas a visão da cama vazia o fez sentir-se estranho.

Remus estava quase descendo as escadas para a cozinha quando ouviu a porta da frente bater ao vento. Parou para escutar; um gemido abafado e um baque macio foram os únicos sons que ele pode ouvir. Se virou em direção ao hall de entrada, andando silenciosamente perto do quadro da Sra Black. Conjurou uma vela flutuante que iluminou um corpo deitado molemente no chão.

Tonks.

Ele voou adiante e ajoelhou, rolando-a de barriga para cima. As bochechas e nariz dela estavam de um vermelho vivo. Seus olhos estavam fechados, seu cabelo curto estava embaraçado sobre a cabeça, e ela estava tremendo de um jeito terrível. Remus segurou seus braços. Estavam congelados.

— Nymphadora? Você pode me ouvir?

— É-é T-tonks-s... — ela sussurrou, sua voz tremendo com seus dentes trepidantes.

— Merlin! Tonks você consegue ficar de pé? — Remus perguntou. Ele esfregou suas mãos contra as mãos geladas dela numa tentativa de esquentá-la.

— D-duvid-do.

— _Tente_ — Remus pressionou.

— Me-e aj-jud-de — ela disse fracamente.

Remus ajudou-a a se sentar, então passou seus braços por baixo dos dela e a levantou. Ela caiu contra o corpo dele, agarrando sua camisa com as mãos congeladas. Ele envolveu-a com seus braços e esfregou as costas dela para esquentá-la. As roupas dela estavam encharcadas.

— T-tão-o f-frio-o... — ela sussurrou, tremendo como louca.

— Shh, não fale — Remus ordenou. Ele praticamente a carregou para a cozinha e a sentou num banco. Imediatamente ela caiu de lado, muito fraca e gelada para ficar sentada direito. Remus saltou para frente e a pegou na hora, rapidamente tocando fogo na lareira com sua varinha. Alguns segundos depois Remus tinha lançado alguns feitiços para secar, esquentar e fortalecer Tonks.

— Coma isso — Remus murmurou ausentemente, dando a ela uma barra de chocolate que encontrou no balcão. Ele adiantou-se pela cozinha, fazendo um chá e encontrando um cobertor volumoso num canto. Se sentou no banco perto e Tonks e passou o cobertor em volta de seus ombros. Ela ainda estava tremendo, tentando com dificuldade por o chocolate na boca. — O que raios aconteceu, Tonks?

— Ninguém veio me ajudar — ela disse. Remus estava aliviado ao ver que ela podia falar, embora sua voz ainda estivesse fraca. — Eu esperei por i _horas /i _ e ninguém veio. Eu fiquei lá, porque sempre tem que ter alguém para ficar de guarda, certo? Ninguém veio.

— Quem tinha que ter vindo ter ajudar? — Remus perguntou, sentindo seu peito apertar com raiva.

— Mundungus. Ele veio, finalmente, quatro horas depois. A chuva já tinha começado. Ah, está tão frio lá fora, Remus... e eu estava tão cansada para aparatar. Viajar com Flu estava fora de questão, obviamente. Então eu vim andando.

— Você veio _andando _ — Remus disse silenciosamente, incrédulo. — E o Nôitebus? E o Subsolo?

— Eu... não pensei...

— Tonks! Você podia ter sido seriamente ferida!

— Ah Remus, relaxe. Eu só vou pegar um resfriado e vai ser o fim...

— Eu não estou falando do resfriado! Estou falando de você, andando sozinha de noite, por ruas que você não conhece muito bem.

— Remus pare de me tratar como se eu fosse criança.

— Você _é_ uma criança! — Tonks olhou fixamente para ele. Começou a respirar com ruído e olhou para seus pés.

— Só uma criança, somente digna da sua repreensão? — ela torceu o nariz e se inclinou para frente, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo e fazendo-o voltar ao normal. — Inútil para a Ordem. — Remus sentiu o cômodo rodar e o estômago gelar.

— Tonks... você não é inútil. Dumbledore te deixou entrar na Ordem por uma razão. Você é jovem para ter o reconhecimento como um membro da Ordem. Isso é algo para se orgulhar. Não... não escute o que eu digo. Eu não sou nada além de um velho irritante.

— Você não é velho.

— Nós já não tivemos essa conversa antes? — ele perguntou, cansado. Ela pegou a mão dele na dela. Remus olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos dela, faiscando com a luz do fogo.

— Talvez — ela disse, fracamente. — Isso importa? — Remus olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas. As dela eram tão pequenas e frágeis, lisas e limpas e cheias de vida. As dele eram grandes e cansadas, e melancólicas com a idade.

— Você não devia estar na Ordem. Tantas vidas jovens foram perdidas no passado.

— Ah, Remus — Tonks, julgando pelo olhar em seus olhos, sabia a quem ele estava se referindo. — Sinto muito — ela sussurrou.

— Não. Você não tem nada para se desculpar.

— Sinto muito por você.

— Não tenha pena de mim — Remus disse asperamente. Ele passou a mão livre pelo cabelo. — Pena pode destruir um homem.

— Talvez... Talvez um homem precise ser destruído uma vez — Remus olhou para ela. Engoliu.

— Você... você realmente acha que eu sou formidável? — ela riu suavemente e pôs a mão na bochecha dele.

— Acho — ele fechou os olhos e se permitiu entregar ao toque da mão de uma mulher.

— E você realmente acha que eu sou irritante? — Nessa hora ela riu mais escandalosamente.

— Definitivamente — ele pegou a mão que estava em seu rosto e a segurou com a sua própria.

— _Me desculpe_ — ele disse, encontrando os olhos dela —, por ser tão velho, tão grosseiro, tão mórbido.

— Já te ocorreu — ela disse, repousando a mão no ombro dele — que eu gosto de homens velhos, grosseiros e mórbidos? — Foi a vez dele de rir.

— Já te ocorreu que cabelo roxo é ultrajante? — ela se sentou reta e olhou para ele, positivamente alarmada, tocando seu cabelo roxo com prudência.

— Você não gosta?

— Eu adoro — Remus disse, e depositou um beijo leve na testa dela. — Eu adoro — ele sussurrou denovo enquanto ela punha a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.

— Acha que nós deveríamos dormir um pouco?

— Provavelmente. O vampiro ainda está te aborrecendo?

— Ah sim.

— Não tinha nenhum vampiro — Remus disse, sabiamente. Ele não sabia como sabia disso, mas refletindo, compreendeu que sabia disso desde o começo.

— Não, mas ainda é tão solitário e assustador no meu quarto — Remus sorriu. Sem mais palavras, apagou o fogo da lareira e guiou Tonks para fora da cozinha. Ao pé das escadas ele parou e segurou o braço dela. Ela ficou na frente dele, olhando-o curiosamente.

— Quais foram os resultados dos seus testes?

— Meus testes...? Ah, certo! — Tonks olhou para o teto como se estivesse em pensamentos profundos. — Estado emocional parece adequado, se as vezes instável. Estado mental excede as expectativas.

— Você ousa me insultar? — Remus perguntou brincando. Ela acenou em afirmação. Ele sorriu travessamente. — E o estado físico?

— Hum — ela ponderou, colocando a mão no tórax dele e causando uma explosão na pele de Remus. Sua respiração prendeu no peito. Tinha muito tempo, decidiu, desde que tinha sido sério com uma mulher. E quando Tonks era prematura, casual, confidente, o exato oposto dele de vários jeitos, Remus descobriu que ele provavelmente aproveitava a companhia dela mais do que deveria.

— Estado físico da companhia... — ela disse, retirando a mão — ainda está a ser determinado.


End file.
